four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Ásaterra
See also: The Circle of the Arcane The hot earth and heat of the north slowly evolves into lush greenery the further south you travel until you enter the Eastern provinces of Ásaterra. The entire region is mainly forest or farmland, and the climate is warm but wet. The further south you go, the chillier it gets, although the summers can still be pleasant. There are few large cities, but there are plenty of towns scattered around the land. Town houses are often several stories high and made of timber, wattle and daub, which is sometimes whitewashed. The largest city is Semangat, the old elven capital and it is the province's main trade centre. Most houses are made of stone mined from the mountains. The main keep is the seat of the Circle of the Arcane, and is an ancient castle with many towers topped with conical turrets. The forests are vast, and in some places uncharted. There are rumours of elven communes hidden away within the trees, although the stories differ on whether there are secret elven cities still surviving or if they are simply wandering nomads. The old elven cities are thought to be mostly ruins, and the settlements have been repaired clumsily as there are few elven stone masons of such high standard remaining. See some of our inspiration for Eastern Ásaterra here. Society & Culture Due to the presence of the Circle of the Arcane and the location in Ásaterra, the towns and cities of the Eastern realm often hold a vibrant and diverse mix of species and cultures. These are the lands where elves are most abundant, due to it being their lands of old, but dwarves and trolls have also come to make their homes here, mainly residing in the Koloven mountains. Fashion Tin is one of the main exports of this region, and there are several very proficient tin mines here and there. It is a popular resource when it comes to making jewellery. Clothing is often in shades of brown, green and white in rural areas, as these are the easiest dyes to come by; however, in the cities other colours are more popular and are imported from the western and northern provinces. In the north, lighter fabrics such as silk and chiffon are worn, further south they tend more towards wool. Dresses worn under a bodice and overdress or skirt are popular, as are long wide sleeves. Loose shirts worn under armour or a jerkin are also common, and are often paired with a skirt or baggy trousers laced up around the calves. Outfits are often decorated with trim patterned with intricate embroidered knot work, and delicate embroidery is also a popular feature. Loose hair is often worn, long or short, although those with longer hair sometimes arrange it in one or two braids. In the colder regions, cloaks and coats are often fur lined. See some of our inspiration for Eastern Ásaterran fashion here. Notable Locations Main Page: Notable Locations In Eastern Ásaterra The east today contains many towns and cities, situated in amongst the dense foliage which covers the land. There are several places of interest in this province, namely several Elven ruins and the remains of the Great Archives, Lyverva. The lands are often considered places of great magical power, especially areas such as the Hunsow, where many an unwary traveller has gone missing.